Duck King
USA |Height = 179 cm (5'10.5") |Weight = 62 kg (137 lbs) |Blood Type = B |Family/Relatives = P-chan (pet chicken) |Job/Occupation = DJ and Professional Dancer |Likes = His pet chicken named P-Chan |Dislikes = Rising Tackle |Hobbies = Dance, dance, dance! |Favorite Food = Butter corn |Forte in Sports = Street basketball |Special Skill = American jokes |Favorite Music = Rap |Fighting Style = Breakdance Martial Arts }}Duck King (ダック・キング, Dakku Kingu) is a character from both the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series. He was a potential candidate for the '97 Special Team, but lost the popular vote to Blue Mary. Regardless, he remained a highly requested character among Japanese fans and was added to the roster in The King of Fighters XI. __TOC__ Story Duck King developed his unique fighting style when he met and lost to Terry in a street fight. During the Fatal Fury series, he often strives to improve his dancing skills and prove himself against his rival. He frequently likes to visit and party at Richard Meyer’s night club, the Pao Pao Café. In The King of Fighters XI, he is part of the "Fatal Fury" team composed of Terry and Kim Kaphwan. He is invited by Terry; but it took him, Choi, and Chang to convince Kim to join the team. Personality A friendly and outgoing guy towards everyone, Duck King lives to dance and party. He shows little respect concerning those he deems to be evil like Geese Howard. He considers Terry to be his martial arts rival, but otherwise regards him to be a good friend. Skills *'Acrobatics:' Duck King is very acrobatic and agile due to his extensive dance experience. *'Street Dancing:' Duck King is an accomplished and professional street dancer, skilled in many forms of modern dancing ranging from hip-hop body-popping to breakdancing. *'Musical talents:' Duck King is also a professional DJ/mixer and rapper as well as a dancer. He DJs at many parties and venues as well as performing rap numbers. Fighting Style Duck King's fighting style is as unorthodox as his name. He fights while breakdancing. He employs several acrobatic maneuvers and some humanly impossible moves as well, very similar to capoeira. Music * Shitamachi no Abarenbou (The Wild Boy From Downtown) - Fatal Fury * Duck Duck Dub - Fatal Fury Special, The King of Fighters XI (console version only, Duck must be the first opponent while being leader in the Concert stage) * Duck Duck Duck! - Real Bout Fatal Fury, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 * Check out the Blow Hole!!! - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition * Street Dancer - The King of Fighters XI (Fatal Fury Team theme, shared with Kim and Terry Bogard) * Dance de Peace! - Fatal Fury shared image song Voice Actors *Michael Beard - Fatal Fury Special *Kong Kuwata - Real Bout Fatal Fury ~ The King of Fighters series *Hideo Ishikawa - Fatal Fury Dengeki drama CD *Yuji Mitsuya - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Matt Hill - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (English voice) Game Appearances * Fatal Fury: King of Fighters - NPC opponent * Fatal Fury Special * Real Bout Fatal Fury * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special * Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers * Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition - unlockable on Playstation version * The King of Fighters 2000 - as a Striker for Joe * The King of Fighters XI * Quiz King of Fighters * Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf - roulette character * Garou Densetsu Special - roulette character * Garou Densetsu Premium Mobile Appearances *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - boss character, Garou Densetsu side *SNK Dream Battle *Kimi wa Hero *The Rhythm of Fighters - Support Character Cameo Appearances * Fatal Fury 2 - listed as one of the fighters defeated by Krauser * Fatal Fury 3 - in Bob's ending * The King of Fighters '94 - in the Fatal Fury Team's stage * The King of Fighters '95 - in the England stage, next to Heavy D! * The King of Fighters '97 - in the China stage * The King of Fighters '98 and The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match - in the U.S.A. Wharf stage * The King of Fighters 2002 - in the Mexico stage * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - in the Italy stage * The King of Fighters XII - faces off against Terry in his sidestory *The King of Fighters XIII - in the U.S.A. stage, in a helicopter; also in the cinematics * KOF: Maximum Impact - background cameo * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo * Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (Neo-Geo CD version only) * Days of Memories (fourth title) - unseen; dancing at Neo Geo World * Athena On Stage - during dance mini-game Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves See also *Duck King/Gallery *Duck King/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Duck_king_fatal_fury.jpg|Fatal Fury artwork Image:Duck_king_real_bout.jpg|Real Bout Fatal Fury artwork Image:Duck.jpg|Real Bout Fatal Fury Special artwork duckking-premium.png|Garou Densetsu Premium render Image:Duck-ova.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture screenshot Image:Duck-garou.gif|Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves screenshot es:Duck King Category:Characters Category:The King of Fighters characters Category:Fatal Fury